


I wish

by PotatoCake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Every girl is a shipper, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Pining, harry is a slut, no really, sad movies and ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCake/pseuds/PotatoCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam struggles with confessing to his best friend and watching Harry flirt with anything that possesses a nice face and two legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I'm very creative with the title, but sorry that my brain has turned into mush after this fic! Also, please don't hate me - I wanted to hit myself for making Liam so sad okay.

The boys were at one of Danielle’s parties, celebrating the win their first Brit award ever. It was something they were highly proud of and was something they really should be allowed to celebrate before the hectic US tour would start.

Liam watched Harry from across the room. He was surrounded by five blonde bimbos. Okay, so he shouldn’t call their fans that. But he should be allowed to say mean things about people who were flirting with the love of his life. As sappy as that may sound, it really was true to Liam.

Just the presence of the curly haired lad could make Liam’s mood a hundred times better. Every time Harry beamed at Liam, he forgot how to breathe. Every small touch, even the brush of hands, made Liam go weak in the knees.

 

So yes, Liam was royally fucked. Somewhere betweenloving your best friend and wanting to get in his pants, fucked.

 

Liam leaned against the wall, nursing the only drink he was having tonight. Having only one kidney could have its downsides, but he wasn’t much of a drinker anyway so it didn’t really make a difference

 

“Liam, you should tell him already…” He heard Danielle whisper in his ear, but he found it more interesting to glare daggers at the blondes. “It kills me to see you like this!” she added a little louder.

“Yeah, right, I’ll do that when Niall stops to eat at Nandos.” he said, but kept his gaze on the curly mop of hair. 

The alcohol was supposed to make him relax, but it really wasn’t lifting up his mood. He turned his glare toward the almost empty cup in his hands. Like everything happening to him was the cup’s fault.

 

He just wanted to go home, lock himself in his apartment and listen to depressing music. Maybe he would even eat chocolate just to rival every heart-broken fifteen year old girl. Oh, and he would watch ‘The Notebook’, just to get more depressed.

 

“Liam!” He heard Danielle yell. He snapped his head from his cup towards her. “What?!” he hissed and looked around to see that a few people were giving them curious glances. Some were full-out starting at them, waiting to see if there was some drama between the couple “Rude-ass people,” he muttered, so low that only he heard it.

When hazel brown met curious green, he could have sworn his breath hitched. 

“Sorry,” He heard Danielle say, almost whispering. “You were lost in your thoughts again. I tried to call your name and get your attention like ten times.”

 

Liam broke is gaze from Harry and looked at her. He loved Danielle, he really did, just not in a romantic way. Liam knew he should appreciate Danielle more; after all. What she was doing for him was more than he could ever ask for. Pretending to be his girlfriend, being his beard, was not something every girl was willing to do.

 

“You have to tell him sooner or later! You can’t keep this up, Liam! I can’t pretend to be your girlfriend forever.” She sighed. Liam looked down at the slightly shorter girl guiltily.

He really felt bad about making her do it. This was, after all, affecting her love life too. Liam knew he was being bloody selfish, but he just wasn’t ready to come out yet. 

“I know. I’m really sorry Dani. But I’m just not ready yet. I’ll do it soon, I promise!” He looked at her with his best puppy eyes.

She couldn’t do anything other than fall for them. She smiled, but it wasn’t as convincing as she meant it to be. “Fine, just do it soon. Sooner is better than later, right?” She sighed and started walking to the bar. She could really need another drink right now. 

“Yeah, well I choose later.” Liam muttered under his breath so low that Danielle almost didn’t catch it. She chose to ignore it. There was no need to try to get him to confess anymore. At least for today, she thought, smirking.

***

The two next weeks after the party were full of Danielle trying to get him to confess, and Harry flirting with everything possessing two legs and a pretty face.

Every time Harry was getting ready for a date, he called Liam to come over and help him choose what to wear.

And that was were he was right now – watching the love of his life get ready for a date with some random Spanish directioner girl.

“Do you think Ana will lick my eyeball when she sees me in this?” Harry asked as he walked in to the living room where Liam was currently sitting.

 

Liam chuckled and looked up at the Cheshire lad. He suddenly found that all he could do was stare. Harry was wearing one of his many grey blazers with a white v-neck t-shirt that was showing off his collarbone.

His black skinny jeans hugged his perfect ass and showed of his long legs. He was wearing white sneakers with a black stripe on each side. 

“I guess I look good, eh?” Harry smirked as he watched Liam check him out. He found a surprising satisfaction in the fact that Liam liked the way he looked.

‘Good?’ Liam thought. ‘More like fucking sex on legs!’ He closed his mouth. ( Oh god, he hoped he hadn’t drooled.)

When he heard Harry laugh, Liam blushed. ‘Fuck, did I just say that out loud?!’ He looked away from the curly haired lad and found it more interesting to stare at the glass table in front of him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Payne. I do dress to impress.” Harry winked. He smirked before twirling around and striking a pose. Liam only laughed and shook his head. He looked at the clock and saw it was time for Harry to get going or he would be late for his stupid date.

“You should get going, Mr. Styles. You’re going to be late.” Liam monitored towards the clock to prove his point.

“But I don’t want to go right now! Can’t I just stay here and watch a movie with Daddy Direction?” Harry mock pouted.

Liam felt his chest flutter even though he knew Harry was only joking. He blushed a shade darker and smiled.

“How about we watch a movie when you get home?” He knew Harry probably wouldn’t be coming home if his date went well, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head.

“Deal,” Harry grinned and went to the table in the hall to pick up his wallet and keys. Liam stood up and followed Harry out of the flat. He watched as Harry locked the door.

“Uhm, talk to you later?” Liam said awkwardly after they had been staring at each other for a while. Not sensing Liam’s discomfort, Harry nodded and threw his arms around Liam for a bear hug.

“I’ll call you later, Lili!” Harry grinned and showed the dimple a million fans were crazy about. Including Liam.

“Have fun with Ana tonight.” Liam was glad his voice sounded genuinely happy. On the inside, he wanted to scream and beg Harry to stay home and watch movies with him. He wanted to beg Harry to love him back. But he would be crazy if he expected someone as attractive and interesting, and not to mention funny, to possibly love boring Liam, the daddy of their group.

 

Liam waved as the doors of the elevator closed after Harry. Now it was time to make himself feel like shit, he thought as he made his way to his flat. He would probably eat up all the ice cream he’d hidden from Niall watching depressing movies.

***

“Ompht!” Liam rolled around and sat up. “Great, falling out of the couch has always been one of my favorite ways to wake up.” he grumbled sarcastically. He had fallen asleep during one of the thousand movies he watched yesterday. Or maybe even that day; he wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep. He didn’t even remember why he had watched so many movies. But he was sure of one thing: he already didn’t like this day.

 

Then it struck him like lighting, and the slumped his shoulders. Harry. He had waited for Harry to call him. But the Cheshire lad never did, just as he suspected. He turned around and looked down at all the empty ice cream boxes. ‘Of course Harry didn’t call me, he probably forgot all about me when he saw that Ana girl’, Liam thought as he started cleaning his living room up.

He tried not to feel disappointed, but that would be like telling Zayn that it was okay when one of his mirrors broke.

 

After throwing the last ice cream box and deciding that his living room looked decent enough if he got visitors, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. A flash on his iPhone made him stop mid-step and pick it up from where it had been lying on top of the telly.

 

He unlocked his phone and saw that he’d gotten two new messages. As he saw who the first message was from he felt his mood lighten up and he smiled as he opened the text message.

 

From Harry ‘Mr. Awesome’ Styles: Hey Lili, sorry I didn’t call yesterday. Though you had fallen asleep! So movies today instead? I’ve got popcorn and I’ll even watch ‘Toy Story’ again. So forgive me and come over? ;) x

 

Liam felt his heart flutter at the fact that Harry hadn’t forgotten about him. And he was getting to spend the whole day with Harry. Alone! He excitedly started to write a reply.

 

To Harry ‘Mr. Awesome’ Styles: that is fne hazza! i’ll be tere after i’ve showerd! ;) xxx

 

After hitting send he thought that maybe he’d used too many ‘x’s but ignored it and started to lock his phone. He stopped when he remembered he had gotten another message.

 

From Dani: Hey Li! Fancy eating dinner with me tonight? x

 

To Dani: hey, cant sorry! :( movi nigt with harry :D x

 

From Dani: That’s totally fine! Tell him! You’ll be surprised! ;) Have fun. x

 

Liam frowned. What did she mean by ‘surprised’? He was going to ask her, but then remembered that he had to shower so he replied a thank you and locked his phone and put

it down.

***

After showering Liam got dressed and made his way to Harry and Louis’ flat. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black chinos and grey supras. (He wasn’t trying to impress or anything, honestly!)

As he stood in front of their white door he felt slightly nervous. What was so special about today? Harry was his best friend, for god’s sake! After mentally scolding himself for being such a girl, he knocked on the door.

 

Before Liam’s hand even had the time to fall back to his side, Harry opened the door. And, the same as last time, Liam started staring and checking out his best friend.

Harry was wearing black skinny jeans again, but these were hugging his legs even tighter and Liam couldn’t wait for Harry to turn around so he could see just how tight those pants got around his ass. Harry was also wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed of his biceps and his abs.

“Hey,” Harry said and smirked. Liam cursed himself for getting caught staring again. Liam blushed (something he did every time he was in Harry’s presence) and looked away. Why was he such a girl?

“Uh.. Hi Harry!” Liam said awkwardly. What was up with him today?

When Liam looked at Harry he saw that the curly haired lad was staring back at him amused. Liam shot his eyebrows up in question.

Harry shook his head and laughed softly. He stepped aside to let Liam walk inside. Liam walked in and he could hear Harry follow him after locking the door.

“I hope you have food, because I haven’t eaten breakfast! And I only ate ice cream and chocolate yesterday.” Liam said as he sat down on the big leather couch.

Harry looked at him with a twinkle of amusement in his eye. “What, the healthy work out addict only ate ice cream and chocolate? I’m in shock!” Harry said and put his hand over his chest.

“Whatever…” Liam said, and both of them started laughing. Liam’s stomach rumbled and he blushed once more.

“But seriously, I’m starving!” He whined, reminding Harry of a seven year old. “Make me something to eat.”

“As you wish, princess!” Harry chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. Liam blushed at the nickname and followed Harry. 

 

“Anything you want me to do?” Liam asked awkwardly as he watched Harry move around in the kitchen to make food for him. He licked his lips as Harry bent down to get something for the cupboard.

“Well, you can start by confessing your undying love for me.” Harry said and turned around to look at Liam.

“What-“ Liam started to protest, but got cut off by Harry mid-sentence.

“I happen to know that you have a ‘thing’ for me. As told by Danielle. And Ana.” Harry said and smiled at Liam.

“I-I, um, h, never, s-said anything, of t-the sort.” Liam stuttered and Harry moved in on him.

“Well, if you don’t like me, then perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you right now?” Harry asked, getting closer until he was a breath away from Liam.

“I wouldn’t” Liam said, licking his lips. Harry smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Liam tried his best to sit still and be quiet, but then Harry wrapped his arms around him, flicked his tongue along his bottom lip, and moaned. He melted into it.

“Yeah, Mr. ‘I wouldn’t do anything’.” Harry said against his mouth. Liam just lightly smacked Harry’s side and allowed Harry to slide his tongue into his mouth. Liam groaned as Harry started nibbling on his bottom lip and pressed him harder into the counter.

“Harry, Harry , stop. I think Louis is coming in.” Liam moaned when he heard the doorknob being played with. Harry grunted and pulled away.

“Fine, but we’re going back to my room to finish what we started.” Harry demanded.

“Alright, fine. And remind me to thank Danielle and that Ana girl.” Liam said, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, everyone is happy and no hearts were broken!


End file.
